


Morning Hues

by brunchywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amazing, Domestic, Gay, Happy, M/M, bc I love that, idk what else to tag this as lmao, long hair draco, soft, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: It's after the war and Draco reflects on the small things as he wakes up on a warm Sunday morning.





	Morning Hues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes because I wanted to. It might be part of a silly 'Long-Haired Draco' series if I feel up to it. idk? Wanted to write something happy since I hit a small writer's block with several of my fics.

Sunlight poured into the bedroom, warming Draco’s face as he started to wake up. It was a nice feeling until he opened his eyes and immediately had to close them, the morning sun was truly brutal at this hour and Merlin forbid he remember to close the curtains before bed.    
  
A warm hand traced a circle on his thigh, warm lips pressed to the back of his neck affectionately and Draco couldn’t help but smile, reaching down under the covers to touch Harry’s hand.    
  
“Good morning,” he kept his voice soft. He wasn’t sure how awake his boyfriend was and past experiences taught him to be quiet for a little while this early in the morning. To preserve the dragon from rising too early in the morning.    
  
“Mm..” Harry hummed into his ear and pressed his face into the back of his neck, like a cat. His stubble rubbed against Draco’s skin and he couldn’t help but to shiver at the feeling. He moved his hand from the top of Harry’s and reached backwards, touching his shoulder. It was uncomfortable.    
  
“Are you awake?”    
  
“Depends,” he laughed slightly, holding Draco’s hand and pressing himself closer to him. “Not awake enough to get out of bed awake enough to love you.”    
  
“Ew, that’s horribly cheesy of you.” Draco rolled his eyes a little and laced his fingers into his boyfriend’s strong, calloused hands. He was still warm from sleep, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around his hips.    
  
Harry laughed a little, “I know you love it.”    
  
“I love it just as much as I love your morning breath.” He huffed a little, but smiled slightly at Harry’s little huff of annoyance. After all these years he could still get him riled up. Now it meant something else though. Something entirely new and gentle.     
  
If Harry was offended he didn’t say it, he took to gently pushing Draco’s hair aside, curling his fingers around a lock of it and gently separating it into sections while humming quietly. It felt nice, it always did.    
  
Since the war ended Draco had grown out his hair, hadn’t cut it since that day at Hogwarts. Three years later it was past his shoulders and he more commonly wore it in either a ponytail or a braid unless he wanted to make an impression. He got compliments on it occasionally, sometimes remarks about the resemblance to his father- other times.. Worse things.    
  
But it was okay, because it was moments like these, when he could focus on the soft hum of Harry’s voice, and feel his fingers against his scalp moving downwards and gently through his hair that nothing else in the world mattered.    
  
Draco closed his eyes again, resting his head against the pillow for quite some time. If Harry wasn’t ready to get up he wasn’t going to protest to that honestly. It wasn’t like they had major plans for the day anyways. Besides, the morning felt like it could last forever on it’s own.    
  
He didn’t realize how long they spent like that until Harry kissed the back of his neck and gently pulled some of Draco’s hair from the front and started to braid it.    
  
Harry Potter was actually interested in braiding his hair, Draco couldn’t help it. Not really- he snorted out a laugh, opening his eyes again. He wanted to roll over and look at him, but judging by how slow Harry was working, the other was trying to make it look nice with all of his ability.    
  
Which to say, wasn’t much. Since graduating Harry mostly had his hair how he always did, somewhat short, and messy. Only occasionally letting Draco drag him to a barber to get it cleaned up. If Harry would take better care of his hair he swore it would look nicer long. But eventually it just looked as though an owl had nested atop his brown crown of hair and it wasn’t a nice look at all.    
  
“Have you ever braided before?” Draco found himself asking, breaking the peaceful silence.    
  
It took a second for Harry to reply, he was very focused. Draco felt him shrug a little, then felt his fingers in his hair moving again.    
  
“I’ve braided cord before, but not hair. Yours is so..soft, and fine. Like little strands of silk. I’ll never know how you get your hair so soft.”     
  
“Well, using both shampoo and conditioner tends to work out well, and my hair has always been naturally soft.” He replied quietly. “I wish you would let me take care of your hair, Harry-”    
  
“Nooo,” he whined a little, laughing. “I appreciate your hair but I don’t want to take the attention off of you.”    
  
“You tease-”    
  
“Shhhh, when you talk you move your head too much,” Harry cooed into his ear carefully and every hair on Draco’s body stood on end. His breath was uncomfortably hot, and he was right in saying he didn’t enjoy his morning breath. Merlin help him.    
  
He did keep quiet though, just enjoying the sensation of someone doing his hair for him. He wouldn’t have any idea how it would look until Harry was finished. Judging by how low Harry was now though, he guessed he was reaching the end of his hair again.    
  
They were both quiet for a little while longer, a bird had perched itself in their window. Chirping wildly, it flapped its little wings and flew off only for a short moment before coming back and just sitting in the sun. Draco could say he felt the same way as that bird, pleased- warm. At ease, honestly.    
  
“Draco?”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
Harry paused, then kept working with his hair, “Why did you grow your hair out? You know people ask about it, and you know I love your hair but.. Why?”    
  
That was a question Draco hadn’t been asked in a long time, people eventually stopped trying once his hair reached past his chin because it was obviously for a reason.    
  
“Why do you think I grew it out?”    
  
“So that..- I.. uh- there’s theories, I don’t agree with them. A paper recently said it’s to look more like your father since he’s in Azkaban. I think that’s definitely rubbish-”    
  
“It is.”   
  
“I think, maybe it was rebellion. Your parents controlled everything you ever did, and I feel like growing out your hair was maybe a way of your own freedom. Expressing yourself for who you are.” Harry finished, leaning forward to kiss Draco’s forehead. “Was I right?”    
  
“Are you done braiding?” Draco asked, quietly.    
  
“Yep.”    
  
“Good,” he rolled over and faced Harry. Gazing at his strong face, and curious green eyes quietly. A face he still hadn’t gotten used to waking up to quite yet. “Do you really want to know?”    
  
Harry nodded a few times, “Yes, I really do.” He was grinning a lot and Draco smiled softly at him.    
  
“I grew it out because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with my father, or teenage rebellion against my controlling family. I just woke up one morning and thought to myself, ‘Why don’t I just grow out my hair?’ I’d never had long hair before. It was kept short my entire life. I wanted to know what I would look like with long hair. And the answer to that is bloody damn handsome if you ask me. I like the routine that having long hair gave me. I just- wanted long hair.”   
  
Draco looked at his boyfriend again, his face was radiating happiness, mouth dropped in a slight  _ O _ shape when he reached the end of his tangent.    
  
“Wow.” He whispered, then leaned forward, “Well, I love your hair. And you’re right, you look bloody  _ damn _ handsome.” He kissed him gently and Draco returned the kiss, reaching forward and touching Harry’s rough cheek.    
  
“Exactly, but your morning breath is still horrid and I’m holding a vote that we both need to get ready for the day.”    
  
“Ugh, fine.” Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the covers off of them, Draco sat up and properly stretched for the first time that morning. “But you have to make breakfast!”    
  
Draco glared at him, “Fine, but that means you have to eat whatever I make.”    
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Draco mimicked the gesture, getting out of bed and padding his way out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, glancing at himself in the hallway mirror.    
  
He touched the braid that Potter had put in his hair, it was.. Really nice actually. Nothing better than a dutch braid on a warm, sunday morning. 


End file.
